


Nightmares

by Jamesneatojourney



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesneatojourney/pseuds/Jamesneatojourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath suffers from frequent nightmares. But at least now he doesn't have to wake up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Heath Slater opened his eyes to pure darkness, gasping as he sat up sharply in bed. His shirt sticking to him with sweat and a chill running through him. His shoulders were trembling and his throat clenched tight. 

He could barely even place what the nightmare was about. Just flashes of gruesome images, his boys’ screams ringing in his ear. It’d been at least a week since his last nightmare, but every time it's the same. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face, the other propping him up on the bed.

There was a rustling beside him and Adam Rose mumbled something before making grabby hands toward his shirt

“Heathy baby, are you alright?”

Heath quickly looked around the room, blinking tears away as his breathing slowing down to normal. 

Heath glanced over, the room still too dark to fully see him, but still seeing one of Adam’s eyes open, his mop of hair covering most of his face. His hand on the mattress moving to grab onto one of Adam’s.

“Yeah,” he breathed “just. just gimme a minute.”

More rustling came from the right of Heath and slowly Bo scooted closer, immediately reaching out to rub small circles on Heath’s back.

“Was it another nightmare?”

None of them knew why Heath had such bad nightmares so frequently. He would thrash under the blankets, or make pained noises in his sleep, but the worst ones were the ones that were silent. When he’s thrashing and crying out, Bo and Adam can wake him up and be there to help him calm down. With these silent ones, he wakes up alone. Alone, in the dark, to deafening silence. Bo and Adam worry at times as to what causes these nightmares, but Heath doesn’t like to talk about them, and they respect that decision. 

There’s no way Bo didn't notice him trembling, his hand still securely on Heaths back. It's a small contact, but It was grounding and Heath still appreciated it. He turned to look at Bo, Bo’s big eyes looking at him with loving concern, his usual smile not there. 

Heath opened his mouth to speak but looked away when he felt pinpricks of tears in his eyes. His throat clenched again, and his grip on Adam’s hand tightened. Heath tried not to make eye contact with Bo, just trying to focus on calming down and not thinking about his nightmare. However, in a moment of weakness, he made eye contact with Bo again, who was looking at him with worry. With Adam gently rubbing one hand, and Bo with a solid support on his back, and the crushing silence in that moment, Heath broke down. 

A sob forced its way out of Heath, biting his lower lip in a feeble attempt to stop it. Bo immediately shifted his free hand to the back of Heath's head, pulling him into a crushing hug. It was almost too tight, but Heath needed this, something to keep him there, and out of his thoughts. He buried his head into Bo’s chest, breathy sobs wrenching free from Heath while Bo squeezed his eyes shut trying not to tear up as well. 

Adam shifted over to them, kissing Bo on the temple before wrapping his arms around Heaths waist. Bo was so emotional, and seeing someone, especially one of his boys, breaking down is bound to make him do the same. Adam can see him try and fight it, Bo feels guilty about it, especially since he wasn’t even the one who had this night terror. Adam does his best to make Bo feel better about it, he doesn’t deserve to feel guilty over being sympathetic to others.

Heath breathed in a ragged breath and let out a muffled sob against Bo’s chest. This one louder than before. Whatever was in this nightmare must have been much worse than his usual ones.

The bedside lamp clicked on and Adam looked over to see Curtis looking at the three of them with heavy concern. He locked eyes with Adam, whispering,

“What’s going on?”

Curtis knew Heath had problems with nightmares, but being a heavy sleeper, he normally only hears about it from Heath in the morning. Adam doesn’t know how in detail Heath gets with him about it, but judging by the look on Curtis’ face, Adam assumes that Heath may leave out some details about just how bad it can get.

Curtis had never seen Heath like this before. A wave of guilt washed over him, realizing that this has probably happened a dozen times before, and Curtis just slept through it every time. He looked at Adam, who ushered him over to where they were curled up on the bed. Curtis quietly crawled over and immediately reached for Heath. 

Bo opened his wet eyes and looked up at him, nodding and gently shifting a quietly crying Heath over to Curtis’ arms. Heath momentarily opened his eyes and, at the sight of Curtis, immediately threw himself into the man’s embrace.

Bo took a shuddery breath and tried to slowly regain his composure. Adam, knowing that Heath was in good hands with Curtis, moved to Bo.

Bo was taking deep breaths and felt a gentle touch on his cheek.

Adam. 

Bo just lowered his head and accepted the gentle embrace that Adam gave him. He kept his eyes closed and just breathed. Heath is ok, they’re all ok. His boys are here and everything is alright. He kept repeating these thoughts until the tension in his stocky shoulders slowly eased and Bo leaned fully into Adam’s small frame.

20 minutes pass and Heath has stopped crying. His breathing has evened out and he’s lying between Curtis legs nestled back against his chest. Bo is on his right, carding a hand through his short hair, and Adam to the left, using his left hand to adjust the blankets, his right hand holding onto Curtis’s hand. The sun was gonna be up in less than an hour, and they just got Heath back to sleep, so his boys were probably only gonna have a late morning. 

Why not have a lazy day? They’ve earned it somehow.

Adam finishes adjusting Heath’s blankets and then reaches to the nightstand for his phone, turning off his scheduled morning alarm. A morning of Price is Right, coffee and french toast will do them all some good.


End file.
